A Whole New Summer
by YouCantSinkMyShipKuzItsTooHot
Summary: The Stoked cast is back for a new summer! With twists and turns; let's see what happens to the teens! R&R :) lol
1. Arrival

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

A light blue whale bus parked itself in front of a massive hotel on a beautiful June day. 3 teens stepped off the bus with their bags and set them on the gray sidewalk. A blonde haired man came out of the hotel to greet them.

"Reef! Fin! Emma! Welcome back! Go to the Staff House and get settled! Meet me in the lobby to receive your jobs! See you guys in an hour!" Bummer said quickly wanting to get on with his day. The three teens rolled their eyes and said goodbye to the bus driver and went to the very dangerous staff house.

"GUYS! Hey! Emma! Fin! Reef!" A girlish squeal was heard shortly after as a tan brown haired teen ran towards them. It was Lo Ridgemount; the owner's daughter. She was forced to work after throwing a major party and she was met with a thing called responsibility.

"Hey Lo! Hows it been going?" Fin asked after hugging her,

"Great! Has anybody seen Broseph?" Lo replied and asked.

"Nope! C'mon guys! We gotta go before Bummer gives us the first strike of the summer!" Emma exclaimed.

The teens groaned and left the staff house to learn their jobs for the summer. The 4 teens entered the lobby and found Bummer talking to Johnny. Johnny greeted them while Bummer ignored them and called Broseph over. Everyone re-connected and Bummer stood there for a minute before inturrupting:

"Okay! Emma! Fin! You guys are in the DR! Lo! Maid this summer! Johnny, Reef and Broseph you guys get to keep your original postions! Now! Get. To. Work!" Bummer instructed before walking off. They all groaned and went into the locker room to get ready.

* * *

**In The Locker Room**

Emma showed Fin her maiden costume and Fin face-palmed. Lo was internally-crying at having to be a maid. Meanwhile, Broseph just got ready quietly; Reef was internally jumping at being able to be a surf instructor; and Johnny, well Johnny was drooling over Emma. Like Usual.

"Hey guys it's time to get to work!" Emma yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. Yet again, everybody groaned.

"Hey! Why don't we go to the office after work? It'll be sick!" Reef said, trying to cheer everybody up. And his attempt worked; everybody was Stoked. **(A/N: Lol! The show is called Stoked and they were stoked! ;)) **Everyone went their own ways, for a while of course.

* * *

It was about noon when all the commotion started.

"STAFF! GET TO THE POOL RIGHT NOW!" Bummer boomed. Bummer was furious; no, not furious; incredibly furious. Apparently, someone had made jello out of the pool water. The pool was now a red and blue jello.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?! WAS IT YOU REEF?! PULLING ONE OF YOUR STUPID PRANKS AGAIN!" Bummer accused. Reef scoffed and said that there was no way he could have done it; he had a lesson he was teaching at the time of the crime.

"WHEN I FOUND OUT WHO DID YOU THIS! YOU WILL BE FIRED!" Bummer warned and he stomped away with his clipboard broken into 56ths. Everybody looked at each other; they all thought, "Who could it be?" Then Reef decided to talk;

"Well, whoever did this good job! I wish I would have thought of this first! Genius!" Fin rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't deal with him praising the mysterious soon-to-be-ex-employee. So she just walked away and went to work. Other than the prank the day went smoothly and nothing else happened; other than Broseph accidentally breaking the aquarium in the lobby.

* * *

**R&R! lol. I'll continue if you review! ;) :) Thanks for reading! **

**I don't own anything!**


	2. The Plan

**I don't own anything! **

* * *

It had only been a week in and so far work had sucked for the staff. Nobody had confessed to turning the pool into jello and Bummer wasn't going to stop tormenting the staff until he found the criminal. The day after the crime was committed he made every employee do 500 push ups every 2 hours. Then the next day: (Tuesday) he didn't let anybody take a break; and at the end of that day nobody was up for surfing. On Wednesday, Bummer made the staff count how many grains of sand there were on the beach after a grueling day of annoying customers and never-ending hours.. They were there until punch-in-time the next day. On Thursday, Bummer had made the staff clean every bathroom in the hotel, clean the aquarium in the lobby, and re-arrange the furniture in the DR only to have to put it all back where it originated. On Friday, it was the worst day of it all: the staff had to clean out all the dumpsters in the hotel, gut every fish that was brought in, and clean the entire hotel at 1:30 in the morning.

"This sucks! I'm glad it's Saturday so we can just chill!" Fin exclaimed from the run-down couch on the staff house porch.

"If you call 'chilling' sitting on a couch and nursing our aching muscles then yeah, we are chilling," Lo said after a loud groan from pain. Reef got up slowly and went into the kitchen and returned with a gigantic tub of ice cream, and spoons.

"Since we can't surf, let's eat!" he said, grabbing the biggest spoon and pigging out. Everybody shrugged and grabbed a spoon and began their 'feast'. After 10 minutes, the groms had eaten the entire tub of ice cream. Then an announcement by Bummer was heard, "Guess what slackers! Someone has confessed to the crime! I guessed wrong and it wasn't a staff member! The criminals were the Marvin twins!" A bunch of 'I knew it!' mumbles were heard before he continued," I guess that you guys can have a 2-hour break when you get back to work! But don't expect anything like that ever again! Okay! Now, I'll see you guys on Monday!" That was the last of Bummer they heard that weekend.

**Monday**

The groms woke up to their usual 6 am wake-up call. They all got up hesitantly and got dressed. They were all seated at the table except for Reef who was upstairs fixing his coif.

"AHHHHH! MY HAIR! WHICH ONE OF YOU REPLACED MY HAIR GEL WITH HAIR REMOVAL CREAM?!" Reef yelled sporting a bald head.**(A.N/ Remember in the last episode of Stoked Broseph mistook hair re-grower with hair removal cream? That's why I chose this! lol)**In the background you could see the Marvin twins hi-fiving and smiling. Of course it was them.

"Dude, calm down it wasn't us! As much as bald works for you, we didn't do it." Fin calmly explained.

'Yeah! Plus, it could have been the Marvin kids who did this! They're always pulling tricks and pranks like this! it's fine!" Emma re-assured Reef.

"No! It's not okay! I just finished re-growing my hair! WHY!?" Reef yelled in a dramatic tone and dropping onto his hands and knees.

"Get up drama queen; we have to get to work," Fin said before she left the staff house to the lobby of the hotel. Reef stood up and sulked his way to work.

"Can this day get any worse?" Reef complained just as Bummer instructed,

"Reef! Fin is going to be taking your spot as surf instructor! You're now going to be a maid!"

"Spoke too soon!" Reef said.

"HAHAHAH! Good luck cleaning rooms kook! See you later!" Fin gloated as she headed off in the direction of the beach. The whole day went fine until Reef made a toilet explode and Bummer explode even more.

"So kook, how was cleaning up after guests going for you?" Fin laughed. All Reef did was ignore her and reach for his laptop. She smirked and walked away. Lo came down the broken down stairs in a bikini and her surfboard under her arm. She asked if anybody wanted to go surfing. Everybody agreed and under 10 minutes they reached the Office. They reached the Office to see Ripper, Lance, and Ty. Ty was recording Ripper and Lance surf.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if we surf?" Fin asked as she walked towards Ty.

"Yeah sure! Mind if I record?" Ty replied holding his camera up with a smile.

"Nope! Come on guys!" Fin announced running off into the water. Everyone followed In suit and Ty began recording a new video. Ty got some sick footage of Fin and Reef's awesome moves, and Emma face-planting more than 5 times. They returned back to the staff house at about 10 pm.

"So guys, how has work been?" Lo asked cleaning beneath her fingernails.

"Good, I don't have to clean after those annoying guests anymore! I teach them to do what I love!" Fin cheered. Reef just scoffed and said, " I hate my job! I have to wear the dress that Fin had to wear! It's like 2 sizes too small! Fin you stole that job from me!"

"Me?! It's not my fault that I'm better at surfing than you! I'm just glad that Bummer finally realized it!" Fin exclaimed gloating at her new job position.

"Girls suck compared to guys at surfing! Why do think that guys are on the cover of Surf Magazines more than girls!" Reef shot back.

"It's not my fault that guys are stupid and don't know what _real_ surfing is!" Fin defended.

"They _sooo _have it bad for each other," Lo whispered over to Emma who was watching in amusement. She nodded her head in agreement and smiled. Lo suddenly had an idea; she wickedly smiled and fake yawned.

"Hey Emma, can you come upstairs with me for a minute?" Lo asked sending a wink to her. Emma gave her a confused look and followed her upstairs while Reef and Fin continued to bicker. Lo led Emma to their room and explained her plan to her. Emma smiled wickedly the whole time. Their plan would take place the next day.

* * *

**lol cliffhanger...kinda! lol R&R! :D Thanks! :)**


	3. Author's Note Sneak Peak

**Hey! I'm sorry for the wait. I have finals this week and next week so I'm really busy! Plus, I have school on my back! Soooo... this entire month I'll be busy! I'm sorry! The only time I would be able to write would be in June! But, I have a job, school, and a whole bunch of after school activities! And I have to work at the hospital to get credits so I could graduate my nursing courses! In conclusion, I won't be back until early June! So... fml. I'm sorry, again! So I think that you guys at least deserve some part of the story! So sneak peak! ;)**

* * *

*Sneak Peak* (Told in some parts like in trailers! ;))

* * *

"Okay, I'll lure them into the closet and you distract Bummer for like an hour!" Lo instructed to Emma.

* * *

"LO! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL GET REVENGE!" Fin yelled her fists banging on the door.

* * *

"So... what do we do in here?" Reef asked before Lo could explain what they were doing in the small enclosed place.

* * *

"I think I might have to thank Lo for this," Fin smiled.

* * *

**Hehhe! lol, so I won't be back until June! sowy! :'( I'll write bit by bits to make sure I at least get it up in June! Anyways, goodbye! :'( :(**


	4. The Beginning

**OMG. I am so sorry! I completely forgot and I rushed to get this as done as fast as I could! -.-" DO not ask me what happened! It's loooong story. ;) Enjoy. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Booming thunder and flashes of lightning awoke the staff the next early morning. The water hit the staff house hard; causing parts of the roof to break off. Water leaked through the cracks in the ceiling causing a small pool of water to form on the floor. After hearing a loud crackle of thunder Emma woke up in surprise and pulled back her blue colored sheets to stand-up. When she stood up she didn't see the pool of water that had leaked through on the ground and slipped. Her roommates Fin and Lo had woken up from the cracking sound Emma's arm made when she slipped. Emma moaned in pain as Lo and Fin came over to her bed to check up on her.

"Emma! Are you okay!?" Lo yelled in a worried voice. She walked around the pool of water to help Emma up.

"Not really, I think I broke my arm," Emma sniffled. She held back a sob when she landed on her arm trying to rest on her bed. Fin went downstairs in a rush to grab Emma an ice pack. As she dug in the freezer for one; everyone else ate silently. Reef still annoyed by the fact that Fin stole his job; he decided to annoy her. He stalked up to her silently as she dug through the freezer. Carefully taking his oatmeal he lifted it over her head and dipped it causing the tan substance to raid Fin's blond bob. She yelled as she felt the oats touch her scalp. She turned around faster than the speed of light with a red face and clenched teeth. She gave him a nasty glare and whispered warningly, "Run." A couple of seconds later, Reef still stood in his spot. He didn't look scared, then Fin raised her clenched fist and hit his jaw, **hard. **He stumbled back and cried out in pain. She smirked and found the icepack and went back upstairs.

"Ew! What is that?!" Lo screamed once she saw Fin's hair. Fin gave her a 'who do you think?' look and went over to Emma who was picking out her clothes. Lo nodded and went over to Emma and asked her if she wanted to go to the hospital. She nodded and proceeded to some how take a shower. As she left room Lo and Fin looked at each other and shrugged. They went on as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

_**A Couple of Hours Later**_

Emma walked into the lobby of the hotel with her arm in a cast. She held a note in one hand her work clothes in an other. Bummer walked up to her with a sigh of relief and a bit of anger on his face. She walked up to him handed him the note and waited for his reaction. He looked down and read. He suddenly became angered. _'NOOOOOO! Who is going to fill in for Emma while she's on leave?!' _He looked around and spotted Reef who was fighting with a guest. He decided to make Reef deal with both his and Emma's duties. He raised his voice and yelled, "Reef! Strike! And because Emma is on leave for the next 2 weeks and you are on your second strike now, you are going to take over her shift as well-being on top of yours. Hey! Bonus for you, taking Emma's shift will get rid of your strikes! Only favor I will ever do for you okay? Get it. Got it. Good. Now, get to work." He took the clothes from Emma's good arm and tossed them at him. Bummer walked away before Reef could say anything. Reef groaned in annoyance and walked out furious.

* * *

Lo stood in the west wing of the 10th floor near the ice machine waiting for Emma to show up. She twisted a piece of paper between her thumb and her middle finger. A couple of minutes later Emma ran towards Lo; a piece of paper stuck under her good arm.

"Okay, so first I'll make Fin go into the closet right?" Emma said out of breath. Lo then said, "Yes! Then I make Reef go into the closet and we wait. Until. They. Kiss! OMG. I've never been this excited since Daddy bought me my very own car!" She squealed at the memory and Emma just chuckled. Then she thought of something," Hey Lo, did you ever think of when this was going to happen? I mean, what about Reef's extra shift?!" Emma began to panic. Lo just smiled and held up her piece of paper.

"Don't worry! We have this!" She smiled wickedly and opened the paper...

* * *

**Hope you liked the ending. Oh, cliffhangers. :) Okay! Yell at me! I'm terrible sorry! :'( But good news! It's summer! Which means I have more time on my hands! Yay! Anyways, I'd like to thanks people who have read this story! I realize I took a long time off but everything is all good in the hood; so...yeah. Review! :) No flames please! :)**


	5. Locked In

Hey! So um, I don't anything. And enjoy! P.S. I'm here now. ;)

Emma smiled as Lo gave her a 'good job' look. She took the piece of paper and folded it and placed it in her pocket. "So, tell me, how did you manage to Bummer to not make Fin report for the rest of her duties?"

Emma smirked, "I have my ways."

Lo closed the piece of paper once it was handed back to her. Emma said, "Lo, this is genius. How did you manage to get your hands on this?" She was surprised. It's not like Bummer gave out the staffs' shift times.

"I also have my ways," Lo smirked as she remembered how Emma used the same phrase on her.

Emma's shoes were filled with the sand from the beach. Currently looking for her blond friend, she stood on her tippy-toes to look for her. She used her hand to block the shining sun that had come out 20 minutes after the treacherous thunderstorm. Thinking back to the piece of paper Lo had showed her she knew that Fin's surf lesson would end in about- she checked her watch- 2 minutes.

"And...that's it. That's the end of our lesson have a great day!" Fin closed up her surf lesson. She picked up the surfboard used by the lady she was teaching and started cleaning it. Emma came up to her in a flash.

"Hey! Can you do me a favor? There is a...blanket! Yeah a blanket in the closet supplies in the staff house. Can you help me reach it?" Emma asked not really remembering her excuse to get Fin into the closet. Fin looked confused.

"There isn't anybody else that can help you? I mean I can, but I have a lesson in 5 minutes."

"No! I mean there is nobody else around; and you're the only on left!" She smiled sheepishly. Fin looked suspicious but agreed. "We'll have to make this quick remember I have a lesson," Fin reminded Emma who was currently walking in silence.

"Oh! I forgot to give you this!" Emma reminded her. She handed her a note that said that she didn't have to return to work for the rest of the day. Fin had a weird look on her face. '_Why would he excuse me?'_ she thought. She shrugged off and continued walking. Soon enough they had reached the house.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Reef sat down in the closets' corner and sighed._ 'Man, I'm stupid! How could I get stuck in here!? Right… the power of persuasion.' _He began to hear voices in front of the door and sat up straight. He got a mischievous look on his face and waited 'til one of the people opened the door.

_**Outside Of the Door,**_

__Fin reached for the door handle and turned it. The door swung open and she walked in. Reef popped out of -who knows where- and yelled,

"BOO!" Fin jumped and because of this movement moved out of the doorway which gave Emma to slam the door and lock the door. For some stupid reason the door locked from the outside; she took a chair and pushed it under the door handle. She then took the nearby table and pushed it up the door to make sure Reef and Fin could not get out. She pulled out a walkie-talkie and said,

"They're locked in. Over." Soon enough she heard a response that said,

"Great! Slip the paper under the door to them I'll be over as soon as possible. Over." She smirked and folded the small piece of computer paper, slipped it under the door, and walked away.

"I can't believe she locked us in here!" Fin exclaimed. She sighed. _'This can't be happening to me! I'm stuck in a small space with Reef! Of all people! Well, maybe it's not __**that **_bad. _Ew, Ew, Ew! I can't believe I just thought that!' _A piece of white paper caught her eye and disturbed her thoughts. She picked it up and looked at Reef; he had a look of confusion on his face. He signaled her to hurry up and open it. She rolled her eyes and unfolded it. She opened her mouth to speak and said…..

HaHahhaahhahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Again! :P I really suck at updating! Sorry mates! :( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
